wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaginiony świat/09
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: IX. „Ktoby mógł to przewidzieć?“ Zdarzyło nam się coś okropnego. Ktoby to mógł przewidzieć? Nie widać końca naszych kłopotów... Może skazani jesteśmy na spędzenie całego życia w tych niedostępnych puszczach? Nie mogę myśleć spokojnie! Teraźniejszość wydaje mi się groźna... Przyszłość czarna jak noc... Jesteśmy pozbawieni wszelkiej nadziei pomocy ludzkiej. Ale towarzyszami moimi są trzej dzielni ludzie, silnej głowy i niezachwianej odwagi. W tem nasza jedyna nadzieja. Ich spokojne twarze dodają mi otuchy. Staram się taić nurtujące mnie obawy. Kiedy skończyłem mój list ostatni, staliśmy w odległości siedmiu mil od nieskończenie długiego pasma skał otaczającego płaskowzgórze, o którem mówił Challenger. Skały, gdyśmy się do nich zbliżyli, wydawały się wyższe, niż profesor przypuszczał, miejscami miały do tysiąca stóp wysokości, formacyę zaś bazaltową. Na szczycie zieleniła się bujna roślinność: na brzegu zarośla, w głębi wyniosłe drzewa. Owej nocy rozłożyliśmy się obozem pod samemi prawie skałami. Skaliste ściany były nietylko prostopadłe, lecz u góry wyginały się na zewnątrz, tak że o wejściu na nie nie mogło być mowy. W pobliżu mieliśmy skalistą piramidę, o której wzmiankowałem poprzednio. Podobna do kościelnej wieży, wierzchołkiem sięgała do szczytu płaskowzgórza, od którego oddzielała ją głęboka i szeroka rozpadlina. Na szczycie rosło jedno wielkie drzewo. Wysokość skały i płaskowzgórza wynosiła, jak sądzę, pięćset do sześciuset stóp. — Na tem drzewie — rzekł Challenger — siedział wówczas pterodactyl. Wspiąłem się do wysokości połowy skały zanim go zastrzeliłem. Ponieważ mam wprawę w chodzeniu po górach, sądzę, że mógłbym wdrapać się na sam wierzchołek tej skały, chociażby nie zbliżyło by mnie to wcale do płaskowzgórza. Gdy Challenger mówił o swoim pterodactylu, spojrzałem na profesora Summerlee; pierwszy raz na twarzy tego ostatniego nie dojrzałem szyderstwa tylko głębokie zadumanie, coś nakształt niepewności i żalu. Challenger także to zauważył i rzekł w zwykły swój niezręczny sposób: — Naturalnie, gdy mówię o pterodactylu, mój czcigodny kolega jest przekonany, że mam na myśli bociana... Roześmiał się, mrugnął i skłonił nisko. Summerlee odwrócił się i odszedł. Po skromnem śniadaniu z kawy i manioku, bo musieliśmy oszczędzać naszych zapasów, złożyliśmy radę wojenną, w jaki sposób dostać się na płaskowzgórze. Prezydował Challenger, uroczysty, rozsiadłszy się na skale, w śmiesznym, chłopięcym kapelusiku, zsuniętym na tył głowy, spoglądając wyzywająco z pod przymkniętych powiek, kołysząc wielką czarną brodą w takt rozmowy. Poniżej siedzieliśmy my trzej: ja, ogorzały i zmężniały po przebytych trudach; Summerlee zawsze uroczysty i sceptyczny z nieodstępną fajeczką; lord Roxton zimny i smutny, oparty na sztucerze, orlemi oczyma wpatrując się w prezydującego. Za nami siedzieli dwaj metysi i gromadka indjan, a nad naszemi głowami sterczały skaliste żebra podpierające płaskowzgórze. — Będąc tu poprzednio — zagaił rzecz Challenger — nie miałem z sobą żadnych przyrządów do wspinania się na góry, ale teraz zabrałem co potrzeba. I nie wątpię, że dzięki temu zdołamy wedrzeć się na tę odosobnioną skałę. Wówczas nagliła mnie do pośpiechu nadchodząca pora deszczowa i brak zapasów. Dlatego przeszedłem tylko przestrzeń sześciu mil u podnóża skał ku wschodowi i nie znalazłem tam nigdzie drogi na płaskowzgórze. Co teraz mamy czynić? — Jedno tylko nam pozostaje — odezwał się Summerlee. — Jeżeli zbadaliście stronę wschodnią, zawróćmy ku zachodowi i tam szukajmy drogi. — Słusznie — poparł go lord Roxton. — Ponieważ płaskowzgórze nie jest bardzo rozległe, będziemy je obchodzili naokoło, póki nie znajdziemy wejścia na górę. — Zwracałem też uwagę memu młodemu przyjacielowi — mówił dalej Challenger, z takim naciskiem, jakbym był dziesięcioletnim uczniem, że nie można się tam spodziewać drogi wygodnej, gdyż w takim razie płaskowzgórze nie byłoby odcięte od reszty doliny i nie wytworzyłyby się na niem te wyjątkowe warunki, wbrew ogólnym prawom przyrody. Lecz zgadzam się na to, że mogą być miejsca, przez które zręczny i silny człowiek zdoła się wedrzeć na szczyt, choć nie może przez nie spuścić się na dół ciężkie i niezgrabne zwierzę, a że musi tam być takie miejsce, to nie podlega wątpliwości. — Na jakiej zasadzie pan to twierdzi? — zagadnął cierpko Summerlee. — Bo tamtędy wszedł mój poprzednik, amerykanin Maple White. Gdyby tam nie był, jakżeby mógł naszkicować tego potwora w albumie? Spojrzał wyzywająco, lecz nagle zeskoczył ze skalnego odłamu, schwycił swego przeciwnika za szyję i podniósł mu głowę do góry. — Patrz pan! — wrzasnął głosem ochrypłym od wzruszenia. Czy nie widzisz, że na płaskowzgórzu przebywają żywe istoty? Ze skały nad naszemi głowami zwieszała się gęsta frendzla zieloności. A z tej zieleni wysunęło się teraz coś czarnego i lśniącego... Gdy zawisło nad urwiskiem, przekonaliśmy się, że to bardzo wielki wąż z głową płaską, kształtu łopaty. Wąż cofnął się zwolna i znikł wśród zieleni. Summerlee tak się zaciekawił tem zjawiskiem, że nie stawił oporu Challengerowi. Dopiero po dobrej chwili otrząsnął się z rąk kolegi i odzyskał zwykłą godność. — Byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny, profesorze — rzekł wyniośle — gdybyś nadal powstrzymał się od chwytanie mnie za brodę... Nawet pojawienie się zwyczajnego, skalnego „pytona“, nie usprawiedliwia podobnej poufałości. — Ale przekonaliście się sami, że tam są żywe istoty — wykrzyknął tryumfująco Challenger. — Teraz zwijajmy obóz i kierujmy się ku zachodowi, szukając drogi... Podnóże płaskowzgórza, zasiane skalnymi odłamami, nie było wygodną drogą. Szliśmy też powoli i z trudnością. Lecz spotkaliśmy coś, co nam dodało otuchy, ślady dawnego obozowiska: puste blaszane puszki od konserw z Chicago, butelkę z etykietą „brandy“, złamany klucz do otwierania puszek i różne inne szczątki pozostałe po wędrowcach. Leżał tam i zgnieciony numer „Chicagoskiego demokraty“, ale data była już na nim nieczytelna. — Nie ja go zostawiłem — powiedział Challenger. — Zapewne Maple White. Lord Roxton oglądał pilnie paprociowe drzewo, ocieniające ślady obozowiska i nagle odezwał się: — Patrzcie! To wyraźnie drogowskaz... Do pnia drzewa przybito kawałek odzieży zwrócony na zachód. — Niezawodnie — potwierdził Challenger. — nasz pionier, zdając sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, zostawiał po drodze znaki, ażeby idący za nim mogli zmiarkować, w którą stronę poszedł. Może dalej znajdziemy coś więcej. Znaleźliśmy istotnie, ale coś strasznego... Pod samą skałą rosła kępa bambusów; niektóre z nich miały po dwadzieścia stóp wysokości, a wierzchołki jak ostre dzidy. Gdyśmy je mijali, błysnęło mi w gąszczu coś białego... Wsunąwszy głowę między gałęzie, zobaczyłem... ludzką czaszkę! Obok niej leżał cały szkielet, od którego głowa odpadła. Wyrąbaliśmy bambusy naokoło i obejrzeli te ślady jakiejś dawnej tragedyi. Z ubrania pozostały zaledwie szczątki, tylko na nogach szkieletu tkwiły buty, świadczące, że zmarły był człowiekiem cywilizowanym. Pomiędzy kośćmi leżał złoty zegarek z firmą Hudsona z Nowego Jorku i dewizka z brelokiem i samopiszącem piórem. Prócz tego leżało i srebrne porte-cigare, z napisem na wierzchu: „J. C. od A. E. S. “ Stan tych rzeczy świadczył, że katastrofa zdarzyła się niezbyt dawno. — Kto to mógł być? — zastanowił się lord Roxton... Biedaczysko, wszystkie kości ma pogruchotane! — Wśród żeber rosną bambusy — zauważył Summerlee. Pomimo, że to roślina prędko rosnąca, nieprawdopodobnem się wydaje, ażeby mogła wyrosnąć na dwadzieścia stóp odkąd to ciało tu leży... — Nie mam żadnej wątpliwości co do nazwiska tego człowieka — odezwał się Challenger. — Jadąc za wami, rozpytywałem się po drodze o szczegóły dotyczące Maple Whita. Pomogły mi do tego szkice z jego albumu; zwłaszcza jeden przedstawiający śniadanie autora z jakimś księdzem w Rosaria. Odszukałem tego księdza, który udzielił mi pewnych wskazówek. Maple White był w Rosario przed czterema laty, na dwa lata przedtem, zanim ujrzałem jego martwe zwłoki. Nie był sam, lecz z towarzyszem amerykaninem, nazwiskiem James Colver, który został na łodzi i nie brał udziału w śniadaniu z księdzem; nie ulega wątpliwości, że to są jego szczątki. — I łatwo zrozumieć, w jaki sposób zginął — dodał lord Roxton. — Spadł, lub został zepchnięty z krawędzi płaskowzgórza i nadział się poprostu na ostre wierzchołki bambusów. Dlatego wszystkie kości ma pogruchotane, a bambusy rosną swobodnie między jego żebrami. Staliśmy w milczeniu nad rozsypanemi kośćmi szkieletu, stwierdzając słuszność objaśnień lorda Roxtona. Ale czy on spadł przypadkiem?... A może?... Przerażające domysły zaczynały się osnuwać w około pogruchotanego szkieletu, w tym nieznanym kraju... Poszliśmy dalej bez słowa naokoło skalistych ścian płaskowzgórza, wznoszącego się jak lodowe pole w podbiegunowych krainach, nad masztami podróżniczego statku. Na przestrzeni całych pięciu mil, nie znaleźliśmy w skałach żadnej szczeliny, żadnej przerwy, tylko w zagłębieniu skały, narysowano kredą strzałę, wskazującą kierunek zachodni. — Maple White znowu! — zrobił uwagę Challenger. — Przeczuwał widocznie, że godni zastępcy iść będą jego śladami. — Miał więc ze sobą kredę? — Miał całe pudło kolorowych kredek; białej został tam zaledwie kawałek. — Jest to zawsze pewien drogowskaz — powiedział Summerlee. — Chodźmy za jego wskazaniami. W odległości pięciu mil, znaleźliśmy znowu narysowaną strzałę. W tem miejscu, była pierwsza rozpadlina w skalistej ścianie, a w niej znowu strzała, wskazująca do góry. Rozpadlina tworzyła ciasny wąwóz o bardzo wysokich ścianach, a światło dzienne dochodzące wąską szparą z góry, tłumiły jeszcze rośliny rosnące na krawędzi, panował tam półmrok. Nie jedliśmy od wielu godzin, znużeni byliśmy pochodem po nierównym, kamienistym gruncie, ale nerwy nasze nie pozwalały nam stanąć. Kazaliśmy indjanom urządzić obóz, a sami, we czterech, zabrawszy też metysów, zapuściliśmy się w wąwóz. W odległości czterdziestu stóp skończył się on nagle ścianą gładką i prostopadłą. Zawróciliśmy do wyjścia, a w tej powrotnej drodze bystry wzrok lorda Roxtona odkrył to, czegośmy szukali. Wysoko nad nami, w głębokim cieniu, czernił się otwór jaskini. Leżały tam stosy odłamów skalnych, po których można było wspiąć się w górę. Obok otworu, widniała znowu strzała. A więc tędy Maple White i jego nieszczęsny towarzysz wdarli się na płaskowzgórze! Wzruszenie nie pozwoliłoby nam wracać do obozu z niczem. Lord Roxton miał w tornistrze elektryczną latarkę, poszedł więc na czele, oświetlając drogę, a my szliśmy za nim pojedyńczo. Jaskinię tę widocznie wyżłobiła woda; ściany były wygładzone, a dno zasypane okrągłymi kamieniami. Przejście było tak wązkie i nizkie, że jeden tylko człowiek mógł się niem posuwać zgarbiony. Na przestrzeni pięćdziesięciu łokci, miało ono kierunek poziomy, a potem nagle wznosiło się w górę pod kątem 45. Dalej droga stawała się coraz bardziej stromą; musieliśmy się czołgać na czworakach po kamieniach, które się pod nami osuwały. Lord Roxton, idący na przodzie, zawołał nagle. — Niema dalej drogi! Światło jego latarki oświetliło zwał bazaltowych odłamów, sięgający do samego sklepienia. — Sklepienie się zapadło! Napróżno wyciągaliśmy pojedyńcze głazy. Taki tylko był skutek, że większe odłamy zaczęły się osuwać i grozić zmiażdżeniem nas wszystkich. Była to przeszkoda nad nasze siły. Droga, którą wszedł na górę Maple White, przestała być dostępna. Zgnębieni, niezdolni do rozmowy, szliśmy, potykając się w ciemnym tunelu, z powrotem do obozu. Ale podczas tego powrotu, zdarzyło nam się coś ważnego, jak się w następstwie okazało. Staliśmy na samem dnie wąwozu, o jakieś czterdzieści stóp poniżej wejścia do jaskini, kiedy nagle stoczył się z góry olbrzymi odłam skały i przeleciał obok nas z potężną siłą. Niebezpieczeństwo dla nas straszne. Nie widzieliśmy skąd stoczyła się skała, ale jeden z metysów, stojący przy wejściu do jaskini, powiedział, że potoczyła się obok niego, zepchnięta zapewne z samego szczytu. Spojrzeliśmy w górę, lecz nie dojrzeliśmy żadnego ruchu wśród zieleni, wieńczącej wierzchołki skały. Jednak nie ulegało wątpliwości, że głaz rzucony był na nas, co zdradzało obecność ludzkich istot, i to istot złośliwych — na wierzchołku płaskowzgórza. Usunęliśmy się śpiesznie z wąwozu, przejęci tym nowym wypadkiem i jego wpływem na dalsze nasze zamiary. Położenie nasze było już przedtem dość trudne, ale jeżeli do przeszkód stawianych przez przyrodę, przyłączy się jeszcze opór ludzi, można je było uznać za beznadziejne. Pomimo to, wpatrując się w zieleń rosnącą zaledwie paręset stóp nad naszemi głowami, nikt nie pomyślał ani na chwilę o powrocie do Londynu, bez zbadania tajemnic zagadkowego płaskowzgórza. Po naradzie, postanowiliśmy iść dalej podnóżem skał, szukając innej drogi. Skały zniżały się coraz więcej, a zakręcając od zachodu ku północy, w najgorszym razie, mogliśmy tylko powrócić do punktu wyjścia, straciwszy kilka dni na wyprawę. Przeszliśmy dwadzieścia dwie mile bez żadnej zmiany. Barometr aneroid wskazywał że od miejsca gdzie pozostały łodzie wznieśliśmy się przeszło trzysta stóp nad poziom morza. Wielka zmiana zaszła w temperaturze i w roślinności. Pozbyliśmy się dokuczliwych owadów, które są plagą podzwrotnikowych podróży. Były tu jeszcze palmy i drzewa paprociowe, ale lasy z wybrzeży Amazonki, pozostały za nami. Miło nam było widzieć powoje, passiflory i begonie, które przypominały nam kraj rodzinny, które rosły tu na dzikich skałach. Czerwona begonia kwitła tak samo, jak ta, co stoi na oknie jednej willi w Streathumu. Owej nocy, pierwszej po dniu spędzonym na okrążaniu płaskowzgórza, zdarzyła się nam niezwykła przygoda, która rozwiała do reszty ostatnie wątpliwości, co do dziwów jakie nas otaczają. Mignęło to jak błyskawica, bez dalszego ciągu, chyba w naszych myślach. Lord Roxton zastrzelił tłustego „aguti“, małe, podobne do świni zwierzę, którego połowę oddaliśmy indyanom, drugą piekliśmy nad ogniskiem dla siebie. Gdy się ściemniło, chłód dał się odczuwać, więc skupiliśmy się blizko ognia. Noc była bez księżyca, ale gwiaździsta. Nagle w mrokach nocy, zakołysało się coś w powietrzu z szumem, podobnym do skrzydeł samolotu. Całą naszą gromadkę nakryło sklepienie błoniastych skrzydeł, mignęła przed nami długa, wężowa szyja, dzikie, żarłoczne, czerwone oko, ogromny, rozdziawiony dziób, uzbrojony w drobne, białe zęby. W jednem oka mgnieniu zjawisko znikło razem z naszą wieczerzą! Olbrzymi czarny cień, zajmujący przestrzeń jakich dwudziestu stóp, wzbił się w górę; skrzydła potwora zasłoniły nam na chwilę gwiazdy, i wszystko znikło w zaroślach płaskowzgórza. Siedzieliśmy skamieniali naokół ognia, jak bohaterowie Wirgiljusza po zjawieniu się Harpii. Pierwszy Summerlee przerwał ciszę: — Profesorze Challenger! — przemówił uroczyście, głosem drżącym od wzruszenia. — Należy ci się przeproszenie. Przyznaję, że się omyliłem i proszę o przebaczenie tego co było... Pięknie to było powiedziane i wtedy dopiero pierwszy raz dwaj uczeni podali sobie ręce. Tyle zyskaliśmy na pojawieniu się „pterodactyla“. Warto było za zgodę dwóch znakomitych mężów zapłacić stratą wieczerzy. Ale jeżeli na płaskowzgórzu istnieją przedpotopowe zwierzęta, nie musi ich tu być dużo, bo przez całe trzy dni następne, nie widzieliśmy ich ani śladu. Szliśmy okolicą nagą i odpychającą: albo zasianem głazami pustkowiem, albo wstrętnemi trzęsawiskami, pełnemi dzikiego ptactwa, wzdłuż północnej i wschodniej granicy skalistego pasma. Szliśmy wązką krawędzią twardego gruntu, pod samemi skałami, zapadając się nieraz po pas w błoto i porosty odwiecznych podzwrotnikowych bagnisk. Co zaś najgorsze, że miejsca te były ulubionem gniazdem węża „Jaracaca“, najjadowitszego i najzuchwalszego z wężów południowej Ameryki. Okropne te stworzenia wypełzały ze smrodliwego błota, wijąc się w skrętach ku nam, i tylko trzymając ciągle strzelby w pogotowiu, mogliśmy się obronić od ich napaści. Jedno zagłębienie wśród tych bagien sino-zielonego koloru od mchów, które w niem gniły, pozostanie mi na zawsze w pamięci jak zmora. Było tam całe gniazdo tych gadów, od których wiły się jego brzegi, a wszystkie węże pełzały ku nam, bo węże Jaracaca mają zwyczaj rzucać się na człowieka gdy go ujrzą. Było ich tam zawiele by je można było wystrzelać, więc zawróciliśmy się i uciekali, aż nam tchu zabrakło. Obejrzawszy się za siebie widziałem jeszcze głowy i szyje ohydnych napastników, podnoszące się i zapadające w trzciny. Bagno to nazwaliśmy „Bagnem Jaracaca“ na narysowanej przez nas mapie. Skały nad nami miały teraz odcień brunatno-czekoladowy; roślinność była na ich szczycie rzadsza, wysokość wynosiła zaledwie trzysta do czterystu stóp; lecz nigdzie drogi, którą można by się dostać na wierzchołek. Ściany skaliste, strome, kamienista pustynia wszędzie. — Ale jednak woda deszczowa musi mieć jakąś drogę, którą spływa — zrobiłem uwagę podczas narady. — Przecież w skale powyżłabiała kanały. — Nasz młody przyjaciel zaczyna miewać błyski domyślności — roześmiał się Challenger, klepiąc mnie po ramieniu. Ale rzeczywistość przeczy tym przypuszczeniom. Kanałów takich niema tam wcale. — Więc gdzie podziewa się woda? —— nalegałem. — Chyba, że tam na górze, jest jakieś jezioro? — Ja też to przypuszczam. — A to jezioro jest prawdopodobnie dawnym kraterem wulkanu — dodał Summerlee. — Całe płaskowzgórze jest wyraźnie wulkanicznej formacyi. Pewien jestem, że pośrodku znajduje się zagłębienie, stanowiące zbiornik wody, która stamtąd podziemnymi kanałami, spływa do trzęsawisk, gdzie się gnieżdżą węże Jaracaca. — Albo też parowanie utrzymuje wodę w równowadze — dodał Challenger, i natychmiast obaj uczeni pogrążyli się w naukowych rozprawach, niezrozumiałych jak chiński język dla profana. Szóstego dnia doszliśmy do punktu, z którego zaczęła się nasza podróż, do odosobnionej skały, przygnębieni i skłopotani. Droga, którą oznaczył Maple White już nie istniała. Co czynić dalej? Zapasy żywności, ciągle zasilane dzięki naszym strzelbom, trzymały się dobrze, ale musiała nadejść chwila, w której potrzebować będziemy świeżego zapasu. Za parę miesięcy nadejdzie pora deszczowa i woda wygna nas z obozowiska. Skała była tak twarda, że niepodobna było marzyć o wykuciu w niej drogi. Nic dziwnego, że owego wieczoru patrzyliśmy na siebie posępnie i poszliśmy spać w milczeniu. Przed zaśnięciem widziałem jeszcze Challengera siedzącego w kucki przy ogniu, jak olbrzymia żaba, z wielką głową opartą na rękach, pogrążonego w myślach; nie słyszał nawet dobranoc, jakie mu przesłałem. Ale rankiem inny zupełnie Challenger nas powitał. Challenger promieniejący radością i zadowoleniem. Patrzał wyzywająco, wystawiając klatkę piersiową, z ręką za klapą kurtki, jeżąc brodę, jakby pozował zawczasu do własnego pomnika na londyńskim placu. — Eureka! — wykrzyknął, błyskając zębami w gęstwinie czarnej brody. — Panowie! możecie mi powinszować! Zadanie już rozwiązane. — Znalazłeś pan drogę? — Tak sądzę. — A którędy? Wskazał na odosobnioną skałę po prawej stronie od nas. Twarze nasze wydłużyły się. Profesor upewniał wprawdzie, że tam wejść można. Ale pomiędzy skałą a płaskowzgórzem, leżała straszliwa przepaść. — Nie przejdziemy tamtędy — szepnąłem. — Ale możemy wejść na jej wierzchołek. A wtedy dowiodę wam, że umysł wynalazczy nie wyczerpuje się tak łatwo... Po śniadaniu rozpakowaliśmy przyrządy do górskich wycieczek, przywiezione przez profesora. Wyjął z nich zwój liny, cienkiej i mocnej, długości stu pięćdziesięciu stóp, z żelaznemi hakami, klamrami i t. p. Lord Roxton odbywał już nieraz górskie wycieczki, Summerlee również, więc ja tylko byłem tu nowicjuszem, lecz moja siła i wytrwałość mogły zastąpić brak doświadczenia. Nie było to w rzeczywistości tak trudne zadanie, choć zdarzały się chwile, że mi włosy stawały dębem. Do połowy skały szło wszystko łatwo, lecz od połowy skała stawała się coraz bardziej stroma, a ostatnie 50 stóp, wdzieraliśmy się literalnie rękami i nogami, czepiając się wązkich krawędzi i rozpadlin skalnych. I tak dotarliśmy po wyszczerbionych ścianach na niewielką płaszczyznę, na samym szczycie, rozległości około dwudziestu pięciu stóp, porośniętą trawą. Pierwszem mojem wrażeniem, gdym odzyskał oddech, był zachwyt nad niezwykłym widokiem jaki się nam ukazał. Rozległa równina, leżąca poniżej, rozpływała się w błękitnawych mgłach na krańcach widnokręgu. Na pierwszym planie widzieliśmy długie zbocze zasiane głazami, a dalej za przełęczą ukazywały się wierzchołki bambusowych zarośli, przez któreśmy się przedzierali. Za niemi coraz bujniejsza roślinność kończyła się nieprzebytemi lasami. Poiłem się wspaniałym widokiem, gdy ciężka ręka Challengera spoczęła na mojem ramieniu. — Tędy pójdziemy, młody przyjacielu! Vestigis mella retrorsum. Nie oglądaj się nigdy za siebie, lecz patrz przed siebie, na cel do którego dążysz! Powierzchnię płaskowzgórza oddzielała od nas przepaść czterdzieści stóp szeroka. Objąłem ręką pień drzewa i pochyliłem się nad otchłanią. W głębi ruszały się czarne punkciki, to nasi służący, którzy nam się przyglądali... Skalista ściana w tem miejscu była zupełnie prostopadła... — To istotnie ciekawe — odezwał się skrzeczący głos profesora Summerlee. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem, że ogląda on z wielką uwagą drzewo, które obejmowałem, Gładka kora i ciemne lśniące liście, wydały mi się znajome. Wykrzyknąłem nagle: — Ależ to buk! — Buk najprawdziwszy — potwierdził Summerlee. — Rodak spotkany w tym dalekim kraju. — Nietylko rodak — mój dobry panie — odezwał się Challenger — ale i sprzymierzeniec pierwszorzędnej wartości. Ten buk będzie naszym zbawcą, — Na Boga! most! — zawołał lord Roxton. — Właśnie, mój przyjacielu, most! Nie nadaremnie wysilałem umysł przez noc całą. Nie nadaremnie mówiłem już memu młodemu przyjacielowi, że Jerzy E. Challenger, najlepiej się sprawia, gdy jest przyparty do muru. A dziś w nocy, przyznajcie, byliśmy wszyscy przyparci do muru, lecz silna wola i inteligencya, znajdzie zawsze sposób wyjścia. Rzucimy most ponad przepaścią. Możecie tego być pewni. Myśl istotnie była świetna. Drzewo miało ze sześćdziesiąt stóp wysokości i byle upadło we właściwym kierunku, mogło dosięgnąć brzegów płaskowzgórza. Challenger miał ze sobą siekierę; oddał ją teraz w moje ręce, mówiąc: — Nasz młody przyjaciel ma siłę i wyrobione muskuły. Może nam oddać wielkie usługi. Ale muszę go prosić ażeby łaskawie zapomniał o sobie i robił tylko to, co mu każą. Według wskazówek profesora powyrąbywałem nacięcia w drzewie, ażeby skierować je we właściwym kierunku gdy padnie. Pochylone zresztą było silnie w stronę płaskowzgórza. Pracowałem gorliwie na zmianę z lordem Roxtonem i w niespełna godzinę rozległ się głośny trzaski; drzewo pochyliło się ku przodowi i runęło, zagrzebując swe gałęzie wśród zarośli na brzegu płaskowzgórza. Odrąbany od podstawy pień potoczył się po krawędzi skały i przez jedną, straszną chwilę sądziliśmy, że spadnie w przepaść. Ale zatrzymał się o kilka cali zaledwie od niej. Most do nieznanej krainy stanął gotowy. Wszyscy, w milczeniu, uścisnęliśmy rękę profesora Challengera, który podniósł w górę słomiany kapelusz i kłaniał się nizko każdemu z nas kolejno. — Proszę o zaszczyt ażebym pierwszy przeszedł po tym moście — wyrzekł uroczyście. — Będzie to kiedyś tematem o obrazu... Zbliżał się już do mostu, gdy lord Roxton przytrzymał go za rękaw. — Mój drogi panie. — zawołał. — Na to nie mogę pozwolić! — Nie możesz pan pozwolić?! Głowa zadarła się w górę, broda najeżyła się groźnie. — Gdy idzie o naukę, poddaję się pańskim rozkazom, jak ci wiadomo, bo jesteś człowiek uczony. Ale teraz pan musisz iść za mną, bo wkroczyłeś w mój wydział. — W pański wydział? — Każdy ma swój zawód, a ja jestem z zawodu żołnierzem i myśliwym. Wkraczamy, mojem zdaniem, do nieprzyjacielskiego kraju, gdzie możemy spotkać licznych wrogów. Iść między nich na ślepo, z braku cierpliwości i zdrowego rozsądku, niepodobna! Uwaga była słuszna sprawiedliwa. Challenger skinął głową i spytał: — Więc co pan postanowiłeś uczynić? — O ile mi się zdaje, w tych zaroślach morą ludożercy czatować na zdobycz — powiedział Lord Roxton, przyglądając się bacznie mostowi. — Lepiej ostrożnie działać, niż dostać się do kotła. Miejmy nadzieję, że nic nam nie grozi, lecz postępujmy tak, jakby tam czaiło się niebezpieczeństwo. Malone i ja spuścimy się na dół, zabierzemy sztucery Gomeza i jego towarzysza. Wtedy jeden z nas może się przeprawić na tamtą stronę, pod osłoną karabinów, które go obronią na wypadek zjawienia się dzikich ludzi. Challenger usiadł na pniu ściętego drzewa jęcząc żałośnie, ale Summerlee i ja uznaliśmy, że w takim przypadku lord Roxton musi być naszym wodzem. Wejście na skałę nie przedstawiało teraz żadnych trudności, dzięki umocowanej linie, kołyszącej się w najtrudniejszych do przebycia miejscach. W godzinę wróciliśmy z bronią. Metysi wspięli się za nami na wierzchołek i z rozkazu lorda Roxtona, przynieśli wór z żywnością, na wypadek gdyby nasza wyprawa miała się przeciągnąć dłużej. Ładunków mieliśmy duży zapas. — No, profesorze! Jeżeli chcesz koniecznie, możesz teraz iść pierwszy! — zakomenderował lord Roxton, po skończeniu przygotowań. — Mocno jestem obowiązany za tak łaskawe pozwolenie! — oburknął się Challenger, draźliwy zawsze gdy idzie o władzę. — Korzystając z tej łaski, wystąpię jednak w roli pioniera. Usiadłszy okrakiem na pniu drzewa, z siekierką zarzuconą na ramię, Challenger przesunął się szybko na drugą stronę. Dźwignął się tam na nogi i podniósł ręce do góry. — Nareszcie! — zawołał, — nareszcie! Patrzyłem z niepokojem, azali nie spadnie nań jaki cios z zielonej gęstwiny. Lecz wszędzie panował niezmącony spokój i tylko nieznane, jaskrawo upierzone ptaki, zrywały się z pod stóp profesora i znikały w gałęziach drzew. Summerlee poszedł drugi z kolei. Zdumiewająca wytrwałość kryje się pod tą wątłą powłoką. Uparł się zabrać dwa sztucery, przewieszone przez oba ramiona, i gdy stanął na drugiej stronie, obaj profesorowie mieli już broń w ręku. Po nich przyszła kolej na mnie. Starałem się nie patrzeć na dół, w okropną otchłań przez którą się przeprawiałem. Summerlee wyciągnął do mnie koniec lufy swego sztucera i po chwili mogłem już pochwycić jego rękę. Lord Roxton przeszedł sam, przeszedł bez żadnej podpory! Musi mieć nerwy żelazne... I oto stanęliśmy we czterech na tym zaczarowanym lądzie zaginionego świata, odkrytego przez Maple Whita! Zdawało się nam wszystkim, że to chwila ostatecznego tryumfu. Kto mógł przypuścić, że to chwila ostatecznej klęski? Odeszliśmy kilkadziesiąt kroków od krawędzi, zapuszczając się w gęstwinę, gdy za nami rozległ się huk ogłuszający. Zawróciliśmy na miejscu i wybiegli z gęstwiny. Nasz most zapadł się w otchłań! Głęboko tam w dole u podnóża skały, leżała splątana masa gałęzi i pogruchotanego drzewa. Nasz buk! Czy załamała się i runęła w dół krawędź skalista? Tak się nam wydało na razie... Ale nagle, z drugiej strony, z wierzchołka skalistej wieżycy, wysunęło się ciemne oblicze Gomeza, metysa. Tak, — oblicze Gomeza, ale już nie ta uśmiechnięta maska, jakąśmy znali! Ukazała się nam twarz z iskrzącemi oczyma, z kurczowo wykrzywionymi rysami, twarz ziejąca nienawiścią i dziką radością spełnionej zemsty. — Lordzie Roxtonie! — zawołał, — Lordzie Roxtonie! — Jestem! — odpowiedział nasz towarzysz. — Czego żądasz? Odpowiedział mu wybuch dzikiego śmiechu, — Ha, jesteś tu, ty psie angielski! I zostaniesz na wieki! Czekałem i czekałem, aż nadeszła chwila... Trudno ci było wedrzeć się tutaj; trudniej ci jeszcze przyjdzie zejść na dół! Przeklęte głupcy! Złapaliście się w sidła wszyscy! Co do jednego! Zdumienie odjęło nam mowę. Staliśmy osłupieni, wpatrując się w niego. Wielka gałęź złamana, leżąca na trawie, objaśniła nam, czem się posłużył do zepchnięcia naszego mostu... Twarz metysa znikła w zaroślach, lecz po chwili ukazała się znowu, z jeszcze dzikszym wyrazem. — O mało co nie pozabijałem was głazami w jaskini — zawołał. — Ale to lepszy sposób! Śmierć powolniejsza i straszniejsza. Twoje kości będą tu bielały do końca świata i nikt się nie dowie gdzie leżysz, nikt cię nie pogrzebie! A gdy będziesz konał, pomyśl o Lopezie, którego zastrzeliłeś przed pięciu laty, nad rzeką Pustomayo. Lopez był moim bratem, a ja cobądź się ze mną stanie, umrę szczęśliwy, że jego śmierć pomściłem! Pogroził nam jeszcze raz z wściekłością i znikł w gęstwinie. Gdyby metys był milczkiem spełnił ten akt zemsty i umknął, byłby ocalał. Ale do tego dramatycznego występu, który sprowadził jego zgubę, popchnął go nierozsądny, nieposkromiony popęd romańskiej rasy. Roxton, człowiek, który zasłużył sobie na przydomek „Bicza Bożego“, nie puścił płazem tej zaczepki. Metys spuszczał się na dół po przeciwnej stronie skały, lecz zanim zeszedł, lord Roxton pobiegł na samą krawędź płaskowzgórza i ustawił się w miejscu skąd widać było zbiega. Rozległ się krótki trzask sztucerowego strzału i choć nie widzieliśmy nic, usłyszeliśmy krzyk, a potem łoskot spadającego ciała. Roxton powrócił do nas z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. — Głupiec ze mnie! — wyrzekł z goryczą. — Moja nieprzezorność sprowadziła na was nieszczęście... Powinienem był pamiętać, że ci ludzie nie zapominają o swych krwawych długach; powinienem był mieć się więcej na baczności... — Ale ten drugi? Dwóch ich zepchnęło pień z krawędzi skały. — Mogłem zastrzelić i tego, ale pozwoliłem mu uciec. Może nie brał udziału w tej zbrodni? A może lepiej było go zabić, bo prawdopodobnie przyłożył i on do tego rękę... Teraz dopiero, mając klucz od zagadki, przypomnieliśmy sobie różne, złowrogie objawy w postępowaniu metysa: jego gwałtowne pragnienie poznania naszych planów, pochwycenie go na gorącym uczynku podsłuchiwania pod naszym namiotem, jego nienawistne spojrzenia, które nas nieraz dziwiły. Roztrząsaliśmy to wszystko, usiłując zebrać myśli i zastanowić się nad naszem nowem położeniem, kiedy naszą uwagę zwróciła dziwna scena na równinie u podnóża skał. Człowiek biało ubrany, drugi metys, uciekał tak, jak ucieka tylko człowiek ścigany przez śmierć. A o kilkanaście kroków za nim biegła olbrzymia, czarna postać Zamba, naszego wiernego murzyna. W naszych oczach dognał on zbiega, schwycił go z tyłu obu rękoma za szyję. Obaj potoczyli się na ziemię. Ale Zambo dźwignął się natychmiast, obejrzał powalonego i dając nam radosne znaki rękoma, zawrócił pędem w naszą stronę. Biała, nieruchoma postać pozostała rozciągnięta na ziemi. Obaj zdrajcy zginęli, ale zło jakie nam wyrządzili pozostało. Postradaliśmy możność powrotu. Dotąd byliśmy mieszkańcami całego świata; teraz zostaliśmy mieszkańcami płaskowzgórza. Rozłączeni z resztą świata!... U naszych stóp rozciągała się równina, w oddali zostały nasze czółna. W fioletowej mgle, na krańcach widnokręgu, płynie strumień, jedyna droga wiodąca do cywilizowanego świata... Lecz między temi dwoma ogniwami braknie łącznika... Rozum ludzki nie zdoła zapełnić przepaści, jaka rozdziela nas od dawnego życia. Jedna chwila zmieniła do gruntu nasze istnienie! Wtedy dopiero poznałem materyał z jakiego są nasi towarzysze. Wszyscy byli poważni, zamyśleni, lecz spokojni. Siedzieliśmy w zaroślach, czekając na przybycie Zamba. Jakoż jego poczciwa czarna twarz ukazała się na skale, a za nią wyłoniła się i herkulesowa postać. — Co teraz robić? Powiedzcie a zrobię? Łatwiej było zadać to pytanie, niż na nie odpowiedzieć. Jedno tylko było wyraźne, że ten murzyn jest jedynym łącznikiem z resztą świata. Pod żadnym pozorem nie może nas opuścić. — Nie, nie! — zawołał. — Nie opuszczę was! Co będzie to będzie, zawsze mnie tu zastaniecie, ale nie mogę zatrzymać indjan. Za wiele mówią o Kurupuri w tej okolicy i chcą wracać do domu. Kiedy was tam niema, ja ich nie będę mógł utrzymać. Rzeczywiście, nasi indjanie okazywali wyraźnie w ostatnich czasach, że są zmęczeni podróżą i że chcą wracać. Zambo mówił prawdę, że ich nie zdoła zatrzymać. — Zatrzymaj ich tylko do jutra, Zambo! zawołałem. — Poślę przez nich list! — Dobrze, panie! zatrzymam ich do jutra — odrzekł murzyn. — Ale co dla was teraz zrobić? Dużo było do zrobienia i wierny chłopak zrobił wszystko. Według naszych wskazówek odwiązał linę od pnia ściętego buku i przerzucił do nas jeden jej koniec. Lina była niezbyt gruba, lecz bardzo mocna i choć nie mogliśmy z niej zrobić sobie mostu, mogła nam oddać nieocenione usługi przy wspinaniu się i spuszczaniu ze skał. Zambo do drugiego jej końca umocował worek z żywnością, któryśmy zabrali ze sobą, a my przeciągnęliśmy sznur na swoją stronę. Żywność ta mogła nam wystarczyć na tydzień, choćbyśmy nawet nic nie upolowali. Następnie Zambo spuścił się na dół i przydźwigał na skałę dwa pakunki z rozmaitymi aparatami, skrzynkę nabojów i różne inne rzeczy, które przyciągaliśmy do siebie, przerzucając mu koniec liny. Wieczór już był, gdy murzyn spuścił się ostatecznie na dół, zapewniając, że zatrzyma indjan do jutra. I dla tego spędziłem prawie całą noc, spisując nasze przygody, przy świetle jedynej świecy w latarce. Zjedliśmy wieczerzę i rozłożyliśmy się obozem na samym brzegu skały, gasząc pragnienie dwoma butelkami wody Apollinaris, zabranemi w worku. Znalezienie wody to dla nas kwestya życia, ale sądzę, że nawet lord Roxton miał już dosyć przygód na jeden dzień a żaden z nas nie miał chęci do poszukiwań w nieznanej krainie. Wystrzegaliśmy się też rozpalenia ognia i robienia najmniejszego hałasu. Jutro, a raczej dziś, bo już świta, robimy pierwszą wycieczkę w głąb dziwnego kraju. Kiedy będę mógł pisać i czy napiszę kiedykolwiek, nie wiem. Ale jak dotąd, widzimy, że indjanie są jeszcze na miejscu i nie wątpię, ze wierny Zambo przyjdzie jutro po mój list. Nie tracę więc nadziei, że dostanie się on do rąk pańskich, drogi panie Mac Ardle. P. S. Im więcej się zastanawiam, tem okropniejszem wydaje mi się nasze położenie. Nie widzę już nadziei powrotu. Gdyby gdzie niedaleko rosło duże drzewo, moglibyśmy je ściąć i przerzucić nowy most nad przepaścią. Ale nigdzie blisko niema wielkich drzew. Połączonemi nawet siłami, nie zdołalibyśmy przywlec na krawędź skały, tak ogromnego pnia, jakiego nam potrzeba... A lina znów jest za krótka, by można było po niej spuścić się na dół. Tak! nasze położenie jest beznadziejne! Nieubłaganie beznadziejne!